


Abord the atlas

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Klance Week, M/M, Shallura Week, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An au, s8 never happened  and voltron stays  with the atlas, while trying to connect  the galaxy the paladins deal with romantic issues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> S8 never happened change my mind

Its been a week since they left

"ship check how's  everything?"Shiro asked

Iverson tapped a few screens, "atlas doing great" he answered. Shiro leaned back in his chair the galaxy semmed diffrent since he went back to earth and now he was returining with the garssion and paladins.

"so hows the Alcari Boy"iverson asked 

Shiro came from his daze

"he woke up yesterday  but he only  talks to Pidge"shiro said

"w waith what? "Sam looked up from his montier 

Veronica  chuckled "yep i think she might have a crush on him"

"wheres Pidge?"San yelled

Coran tapped a few buttons

"in the trianing room with Zethrid And the Paladins"He answered when they blinked Sam was gone. 

"i'm surprised Coran didn't  stop you and Allura" Veronica  grinned

"it wasn't  easy"shiro eyed Coran who made spending time with Allura nearly impossible  

"i didn't  and i do it agian"Coran's mustache  twitched

"so you hide in a poison ivy bush again?" Iverson raised an eyebrow 

"well not that but anything to keep the princess Safe"Coran boasted


	2. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to Shiro for advise

"so pidge you  and the alcari boy?"Hunk teased her he was waiting on shay to change,

"shut up you and Shay"pidge hissed the doors then opened to reveal Shay wearing Galaxy  garassion clothes

"they didn't  have any in my size"she blushed 

Pidge smiled looking at Hunk as he tried to form words

"Pidge"sam came running down the halls he bumped into Shay

"what's  wrong dad? "Pidge questioned. 

"do you have a slight crush on"he stoped and looked up pidge's face was a deep shade of red

"i i do not"she yelped  she looked behind  her to see the others with a smile on their faces

"oh knock it off what  about Lance's crush"she was cut off when labce shot at her

"shut up" he blushed Allura had a smirk on her face

"aren't  you  suopose  to be meeting up with Coran? "Pige fired off at Allura she shrugged her shoulders and left

Later that day

Shiro stood in the observation  room it showed clips from earth and various planets.

"shiro." lance walked into the room shiro was sitting cross legged on the ground he had brought his lunch up and ate by himself allura  had ate with coran as they discused a meeting  with a nearby planet.

"lance?"Shiro opened his eyes he stood up 

"you were gay once right "lamce twisted with his fingers, 

"i was whats wrong?"shiro asked

"i have a crush on mullet but i don't  know how to tell him"Lance said closing his eyes. 

"your afriad someone might judge you? "shiro questioned 

Lance nodded shiro rested his robotic hand on Lance's  shoulder

"don't  let anybody judge you"shiro  said "nobdoy on this ship will judge you i'll make sure"

Lance looked up and smiled he ran and hugged Shiro

"thanks"He smiled

Timeskip

Shiro walked down to his bedroom Allura was on the bed sleep

"what took you so long."she mumbled tge mice had taken over his pillow 

"come on get  up"he flipped  the mice they all squeaked and went to thier bed on allura's nightstand.

"thier cursing at you"allura chuckled 

"did you know  about Lance's  crush on kieth? "shiro asked 

"duh" Allura sat up she turned on her lamp shiro had taken off his shirt revealing the  scars he had 

"okay moving on what's  voltrons  first mission"he asked

"were going to a planet called setra two tribs live on it one called the anbius tribe there active during  the night while the ra tribe are  active during  the day."she explianed.

"when do we leave? "Shiro asked

"most likly in a few Quintant" Allura said


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins prepare to leave for stetra

"so Sam and iverson are in charge" Veronica repeated  
Shiro noded he wore tne black paladin amour while Keith wore the paladin amour.  
"please promise me the Atlas will be in one piece when we get back"Shiro looked at the two people he left in charge.  
Sam noded  
"you ready coran"Allura asked

Coran stood with a bagpack slung over his shoulder

"everything is in order"he said

* * *

 

"Allura pidge and hunk you 3 will go to the Ra clan meanwhile durring thd night me Keith and lance will go to the  Anubis  tribe"shiro explained.

Allura sat in the blue lion Coran tapped his foot

"um shiro what about me"he spoke on the comm system

Shiro bit his lip

"you'll go with Allura we need to figure out why the clans are agianst  each other"he responded

After breaking off for the Ra tribe. 

"princess Allura"the ra leader greeted them.

"hello"she noded she had changed out her amour and into a dress which she regreted wearing with the sand getting everywhere

They  walked inside the palace the walls were a yellow lime sun streamed in everywhere. 

"so what brought the voltron colation here? "the leader Takmi asksd with a raised brow.

"were reuniting the galaxy so if anything were to happen we would be able to stand as one"allura smiled

"she's right"Pidge fixed  her glasses 

"how do we know you won't  disappear  agian? "Takmi snarled hunk rubbed his arm 

"father i thought  thier were 5 paladins i only see 2"a boy with  grey ears 

"the other 3 are speaking with the Anubis  tribe"Coran said

Famal ears went flat 

"the anubis tribe only sees wars and lies" Famal saud before walking away

* * *

When night fell the anabuis tribe came out

"lord Taka"Shiro looked at the large black castle 

"paldians of voltron"Taka smiled 

They walked around the castle

"what brings you to our planet was it them lying ra's"Taka questioned 

"your a galra? "Taka looked at Keith 

"what's wrong with that? "Keith asked. 

"nothing the galra are A"taka started 

"im part galra"keith said

Shiro sighed already he could see keith hurtig on of them before the mission was over.

 


End file.
